


Just the Opposite

by xsteriism



Series: irondad fics [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Pancakes, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsteriism/pseuds/xsteriism
Summary: Irondad and Spiderson duo tries to make pancakes and it goes as well as we'd expect it to.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: irondad fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Just the Opposite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvels_blue_phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/gifts).



> prompt from @marvels-blue-phoenix on tumblr: also as a prompt can we just have some fluffy IronDad and SpiderSon making pancakes, when you get the chance of course :3
> 
> 💞 thank you for the prompt! i enjoyed writing this :D

“It’s too early for this,” Tony sighs, putting the recipe he printed on the marble counter. What made him think that waking up early to make pancakes from _scratch_ was a good idea? Ah, yes, the little spider-ling who was currently sleeping in his bedroom because he had a nightmare. The things he would do and the extents he would go for the boy baffled him sometimes. 

Reluctantly, the engineer picked up the piece of paper, trudging around the pristine kitchen to gather the ingredients and cutlery. He really should be increasing his pace if he wanted to finish the pancakes before Peter woke up, especially since the teen had super-hearing and may wake to the sound of clanging. But really, Tony had _maybe_ three hours of sleep, too busy chasing the nightmares away from the young hero, so his sluggishness could be excused. 

Looking at all the ingredients displayed before him and the recipe that seemed to mock him for his incompetence in the kitchen, Tony wonders if he should ask Pepper for help. Alas, his CEO had already left the penthouse to do CEO things, being the responsible adult she is and all, so the poor billionaire was left to his own devices. 

And honestly? With how he burnt an omelette after taking _hours_ to make it, Tony doesn’t have much hope with the pancakes. He was still going to try, of course, but just looking at the recipe hurt his brain. How did professional chefs do this? Mechanics and fixing things was much easier, in his opinion. 

Tony looks at everything displayed before him and sighs again. Hopefully, with any luck, Peter won’t wake up to burnt pancakes and Pepper won’t come back to a messy kitchen. 

——

Peter wakes up with a headache, as expected after the nightmares and crying himself to sleep. He hears the distinct sound of clanging, then a crash, followed by a curse, and decides that he has no time to sleep off his headache. 

Rolling his heavy body out of bed, the teen slips his feet into soft and fluffy bunny slippers before dragging himself to the kitchen. In the hallway, with the perfect view of the kitchen, he sees the mess that is the kitchen. 

Mr. Stark is wearing an apron that read ‘I am the boss,’ looking anything but a boss. There is a bowl filled with some sort of batter splattered on the kitchen floor and… was that flour in his hair? He watches as his mentor pulls his hair, staring in distress at the sight of the mess that he made, cursing with a frown on his face. 

“Um…” Peter starts and he has to hide his smile behind his hand when his mentor whips around with the most guilty expression he has ever seen. “Mr. Stark? Are you okay?”

“Okay? Do I look—” the adult takes a deep breath, looking like he’d rather be in his lab than in the kitchen. “I’m okay, I’m totally fine. Everything’s going exactly as planned—”

Peter eyes the mess on the floor, watching as the thick batter spreads. “Do you want my help?”

“No, I don’t want your help. I’m a grown adult and I can do adult things like cook pancakes,” Mr. Stark said, following Peter’s gaze and they both stare at the growing mess. “Okay, maybe I _do_ need your help.”

“Yay! Let’s make pancakes together!” The young hero cheers, smiling brightly. They start afresh by clearing the ruined batter on the ground, because Peter is a good boy and they can’t possibly work with the mess mocking them on the floor. 

They measure the ingredients perfectly, as stated on the recipe, and separates them into different bowls. Then, they dump the ingredients together and laugh when they whip too hard, causing some batter to fly and smack them in the face. 

Of course, they _are_ science geniuses, so the next part would be a little tricky for there was no math involved. Plus, with Tony’s lack of culinary skills and May as Peter’s guardian, they were bound to fail. 

“Oil! Oil! Did you put oil?” Peter asks frantically when his mentor looked as if he was going to dump the batter straight into the pan. “Where’s the oil?”

And when they got _that_ under control… 

“What do you _mean_ ‘when the edges are brown’?” Peter yells at the phone, the paper with the recipe and instructions that Tony printed long forgotten. “I need numbers, how long do we need to wait before we flip?”

Tony’s face was directly over the pan, squinting at the batter. “It doesn’t look very brown on the edges, so maybe a while longer?”

The younger rushes over, squeezing his head beside his mentor’s to see what was going on in the pan. They looked like two young children, watching something for the first time. 

“Do we flip now?” Tony asks when a particularly large bubble forms. “Quick, Pete, google ‘mistakes to avoid when making pancakes.’”

While Peter does as instructed, Tony decides that they’ve waited too long and flips the pancake over, watching in horror as the pancake is completely burnt. The engineer just thanks the lord they have more batter to experiment on. This was like science. Kind of. Trail and error.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter wails, throwing his head back dramatically. “The site says to ‘have faith that the pancake will let you know when it’s ready to flip.’ What does that mean?”

The younger paused, suddenly standing up straight. “Wait, does our pancake have to sentient? It has to let us know… what? I’m confused, Mr. Stark. Math is much easier than whatever this is.”

The billionaire nodded, dumping the burnt pancake onto a plate. He scoops more batter into the pan and hopes he won’t mess up again. “I don’t think we’re cut out for this.”

“Ya think, Mr. Stark? We belong in the lab,” Peter whines, running his hand down his face, unaware of the residual flour on his hands. “The kitchen is our hell.”

Before they can complain more, the elevator doors open, and Ms. Potts steps out. She paused at the sight of Peter’s flour-stained face, and the burnt pancake, and Tony’s dishevelled appearance. 

“What happened? I came up to get some documents and this is what greets me?” Ms. Potts teases, smiling cheekily. She walks over to the singular brunt pancake, picking it up with her bare hands. “What is this?”

Tony rushes over to snatch the thing out of her hands, forgetting about the batter he just poured into the pan. “This is a pancake, thank you very much.”

While the two adults bicker, Peter smells the faint scent of _burnt_ and curiously looks around. When he notices smoke coming from the pan, he runs over, shouting, “Mr. Stark! You burnt another pancake!”

Before any of the three can do something about it, F.R.I.D.A.Y activates the sprinklers and cool water rains upon them in the kitchen. Ms. Potts shields the documents in her hand with her body, while the other two just stand there and accept their fate. 

“That’s it,” Peter winces as Ms. Potts starts to speak. “None of you are allowed in my kitchen ever again!”

Tony smiles guiltily as he thinks, ‘well, Peter _didn’t_ wake up to burnt pancakes and Pepper _didn’t_ come back to a messy kitchen— it was just the opposite.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! leave kudos and comments if you want? 
> 
> \---- for my mdzs fics and stuff 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-mdzs (in case the below doesnt work)
> 
> [my mdzs tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-mdzs) if you wanna cry about wangxian together! 
> 
> \---- for my marvel fics and stuff 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-irondad (in case the link below doesnt work)
> 
> [my marvel tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-irondad) if you wanna scream about irondad or marvel in general to me!!
> 
> \----
> 
> also! if you'd like to talk to me on discord then my user is: z y || 💙#0830


End file.
